Normal subjects are administered alcohol or placebo in each of two over- night stays, and respirations and EEG monitored to evaluate the effect during sleep of respiratory drive and on airway resistance. Also assessed is ventilatory response to hypercapnia and isocapnic hypoxia in the various stages of sleep.